Game Log 04
Game Log 04 – Slay first and ask questions later The Firstborn felt a needful pull and then they were elsewhere. The Dragonewt removed its hand from the plinth and hastily let go of Astra’s hand as if it were on fire. Mankar corrected his thoughts, it wasn’t the same plinth, but a different one with similar runes inscribed on it. It motioned for them to follow (one of the few sounds/gestures from the lizard that the youth recognized after seeing it so many times.) The path through forest took them to a clearing with Dragonewts… a lot of Dragonewts. Mankar was glad that their guide hadn’t been subjected to anything more than the indignity of being netted for a few minutes! Most were smaller and weaker than the rest, obviously acting as servants to the others. A few were like the one they had followed and were better armed. The biggest stood in the farthest point from them and seemed to try to avoid looking at the humans at all. And then the last… It looked like the creature had been tortured and healed repeatedly. The alien, but not uncomely, features had been warped and there were strange bits of metal, rock and bone imbedded in its face. There were even open wounds that weeped an ichor slowly but unceasingly. Mankar felt his gorge rise and he heard retching from behind him that told him one of his comrades was having less success controlling herself. Of course, it was the one that approached them. “Humans! I am/have been/will be called Speaks with Liars. We have been/are/will be your fellow villagers for a year and a day! Tongue-Green-Like-Papaya has/will/does command this!” Mankar noticed the most standoffish Dragonewt did seem to have a greenish tongue, so this fit. Despite the creature (almost) speaking a common language, his head began to hurt just listening to it. After many seeming circumlocutions, they established certain things: 1) The Dragonewts wanted to join their village for a time 2) They would require a LOT of meat 3) There would be unspecified great rewards afterwards 4) The ‘torture’ of Speaks-with-Liars was to actually grant him the ability to talk somewhat normally. Aud looked at the Dragonewt with pity. "Though I know it helps you speak to us, I wouldn't want anyone to suffer just for that." Tongue-Green-Like-Papaya listened to the translation of this from Liars and then motioned with a claw. One of the newtlings brought over a broad leaf to it. It approached Aud and said something none of them could understand. Then it pressed the leaf against her forehead, taking care not to touch any part of her. A look of wonder spread across her face when she realized she could understand them somewhat now. While this was going on, the others were discussing the situation. “Huh, well we obviously can’t feed them directly, they are going to have to hunt for themselves.” “But that will deplete the surrounding area! Three or four deer each day isn’t trivial!” Astra spoke up, “Isn’t the bigger question whether we should allow them to come at all?” Mankar spoke slowly, “That make sense but… I feel that this is something that should happen. There are large forces afoot and this is part of that. Perhaps we should talk to the chief… former chieftan.” Ryala snorted, “They aren’t the leaders anymore. We are! You decide, Mankar, and be done with it!” He looked at the others and sensed their common agreement. He squared his shoulders, “So be it. Let them come and they can hunt in the eastern quarter. No one is using that area and they look fast and strong.” Speak-with-Liars relayed the decision to Papaya (mixed with various complaints and outright fibs as Aud understood it.) The Dragonewts quickly summon some very small ones – newtlings? – to build a raft and then they, rather shockingly, threw themselves on a bonfire as a dinner offering to the others. The ‘survivors’ feasted much to the discomfort of the humans. “I can see that we have a lot to learn about our new neighbors!” A sudden idea struck the young man and he approached Liars. “Do you know of a Dragonewt named Acorn-Falls-In-a-Stream?” “It does live/will live/has always lived a short distance away.” It gestured to the woods. “Maybe another day… there’s enough to do today. Oh, by the way, please tell your big boss that while you are fellow villagers, that means you have to obey me, since I’m in charge there.” The dragonewt looked about as shocked as his face could manage. “I could never/have never/will never be able to say such a thing!” “I’m sure you’ll figure out some diplomatic way to manage. Plus, no eating other people without my permission. Your newtlings are your own business.” Judging by its various hand waves, tail slaps and grunts, it was having a hard time with this request so Mankar left it to figure out the matter on its own. The dragonewts rode on the raft while Mantis summoned a magic log that was barely big enough for the five of them. Mankar raised an eyebrow, “That’s quite impressive! Does it fly as well?” he asked jokingly. Mantis nodded as if this was the most natural thing in the world. “Of course. It was a gift from Frog-on-a-Log before she left. It won’t fly forever, though, just until I get tired. Floating down, or up, the river is no problem at all.” “My friend, you never cease to amaze. Let’s follow our new friends before anything else happens. And… there’s one more thing.” “Yes?” “Your mother is going to have to give up on those cabbages. In fact, we should probably mark out the ‘dancing’ area and the proper path to walk to it so we don’t lose any more crops.” Seeing the distressed expression on the Shaman, Mankar became happier that he was the one handing out tasks rather than receiving them. Between the newtling-guided raft and the magic log, it only took 45 minutes to return to a point near their village. Mankar wondered if this colony had always been so close or had just moved here for their alien vision of the future. He lacked the energy to try to interpret what Liars would say so he held off on that question for a later time. Once again, the newtlings built a bonfire (using the raft as most of the wood) and threw themselves onto it for the dinner of others. Mantis murmured, “Maybe we should take rafting trips every day… that would save on deer or cattle!” Astra said, “Should we deal with the invader now?” Mankar stopped walking. “Ummm… what invader is this?” “The one they told us about before we left. A stranger went into the Issaries trader’s hut saying he was going to run things.” “What?! Follow me!” The return to the village was much less leisurely than their departure! Mankar saw that the hut was locked. He knew there was too ways to open it without damage. One was to have a specially made key, and the other took more skill. In some ways, he thought the former way was cheating. “Can anyone open this?” He took out his sword in preparation. Mantis nodded and managed to get it open after a minute or two. At Mankar’s nod, he opened the door quickly. On the floor of the hut, a strange man was – fondling? – some shiny circles of metal. He saw Mankar’s sword and said, “Wait, let’s talk!” Without a word, Mankar swung his sword with all the power of his young arms. The invader was startled and tried to dodge but ended up tripping over his fancy cloak. With a single stroke, his body was cut in two leaving nothing but a shocked look on his face. “Hmph. Mantis!” “Yes?” He peered in a bit shocked the conflict had ended so suddenly. “You can speak with spirits… can you do anything with his? We need to know why he was here, who he was, how he knew of us. Everything!” Mantis grinned, “Oh yes!” He took out his fetch bag and started mumbling things that Mankar didn’t understand and he ignored. During this time Ryala looked at the metal disks. “Eh, pretty! I think they would make nice earrings.” She grabbed a few to look at more closely later and put them in her pouch. Mankar tossed the two halves of the hapless trespasser out of the hut. “Aud, Astra, see if he has anything of value on him.” They quickly set to the task and came back with a few items. “These seem most valuable.” They spread them on the ground for inspection. There were two rings, a wand with three runes and the nice cloak. “So what do they do?” Astra picked up the cloak and wand. “The cloak is lined with pockets. Pockets filled with books!” She seemed impressed that one person could have such wealth on their person. “The wand has the Man, Mastery and Fire runes inscribed on buttons. I think it might affect or control people? Maybe cast fire as well.” Aud said, “And the rings can do this!” She leapt into the air and ring on her left hand glowed briefly. Instead of falling, she gently floated downward in a way Mankar recognized as similar to his own ability. With a wink, she activated the other ring and vanished! After a few seconds, she reappeared, still grinning. “Hmmm… he came to rob and conquer, but we got the benefits. Not bad.” Mankar rubbed his chin with a thumb. “Okay, let’s let Mantis investigate that wand, Astra will get the cloaks and books of course, Ryala the air-Rune ring that allows one to float and Aud the illusion-Rune ring of invisibility.” Ryala cocked her head, “Nothing for you?” Mankar laughed! “Life is long! I’m sure I won’t lack for treasure in the future.” After a few more minutes, Mantis blinked and refocused his eyes on the mortal world. “Interesting.” “Oh, what are we dealing with?” “He’s a God Learner and apparently there’s a bounty put out by the Lunars to find us. He says he’ll tell us more if we agree to resurrect him.” Mankar paused, “Can he hear us?” The shaman shook his head. “Tell him whatever it takes to get the information. I don’t see that he’s in a position to bargain.” Mantis ‘spoke’ to the spirit again and got the information. “And now? What should we do?” Aud said quietly, “I can bring him back, it’s not too late.” Mankar said decisively, “No, give him to the dragonewts. He’s obviously at best a thief, a coward and a spy and we could never trust our safety as long as he breathes. Let him feed our new friends and then we should go give that spy an equally warm welcome.” The shaman nodded, “He was an especially arrogant and unpleasant person. I’m rather glad about your decision. God Learners, pah!” He spit on the body as the dragonewts dragged the halves away. “The Lunar is a woman named Salinas that works out of Apple Lane. She’s rather noticeable because she has painted half her body black and the other half red in the classic empire style. There’s an inn she frequents to give out assignments and gather information and she should be in town soon.” He laughed! “You know this guy thought he was in charge right to the end? He said we should just let him run things and he would keep us safe from the Lunars!” The others laughed but Mankar was already thinking about the spy. Finally a chance to strike at the empire, even if it was just a lone woman! And her allies, the darker and wiser part of his brain reminded him.